Crazy Kids
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Era la misma rutina de siempre con el psicólogo… Lucy es la chica que amo y está rota por dentro, Lisanna la reina del drama "drogadicta", Sting la puta del instituto y yo, bueno, solo un niño que mató a sus padres. No éramos tan distintos del resto, pero nos calificaban con una sola palabra: locos ¿Y si solo necesitábamos un poco de amor ajeno? —NaLu.
1. Prólogo I Tú

**"CRAZY KIDS."**  
LuFFy McCormick

¡He vuelto! Ya, no han sido mis mejores días en el Fandom, dudo que alguien me haya extrañado XD ahora, "Victims of Love" no será continuado, no lo borrare porque me gusta regodearme con tantos reviews (?) pero no me agrada la manera en que escribía antes y el rumbo de la historia iba en desagüe, perdón. Como compensación vengo con este "intento" de Long Fic, que si tiene el suficiente éxito continuare, aviso que este acaba porque acaba, guardad sus linches y fuego que no lo dejare. Sin más los dejo con el primer prólogo.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna de momento.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Prólogo I "Tú".**

Tras unos escasos segundos de paz malsana en la cocina el eco de una cachetada no se hizo esperar, seguido de sollozos angustiosos y disculpas indescifrables. Por encima del respaldo del sofá era capaz de observar como papá y mamá finalizaban una de sus tan comunes riñas de casados, en silencio y sin siquiera pensar intervenir en ella.

Era natural, como el hielo derritiéndose al sol, ambos no congeniaban en lo absoluto. Nuestros conocidos y vecinos lo sabían perfectamente, igual que yo. No lo evitamos. Guardábamos silencio, de ese que te corroe por dentro, y continuábamos lo que hacíamos anteriormente.

Vi como el hombre poderoso y magnánimo que me arropaba por las noches friolentas envolvía el tembloroso cuerpo de mamá con un arrepentido abrazo y susurraba palabras quedas a su oído, compensando el dolor recién otorgado. Vi como ella negaba con la cabeza y le perdonaba, para luego fundir sus bocas en un beso. Siempre me pregunte como se sentiría, los adultos parecían fascinados por ese gesto tan pequeño…

Permanecí quieta, en la misma posición incluso cuando volvieron tomados de la mano y borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas para sonreírme con naturalidad y mentir con qué todo estaba bien. Asentí con desinterés y ambos se retiraron, un sirviente vino con noticias urgentes, respecto a la imagen pública supuse yo.

Otra vez, me quede sola. Ahí, a mitad de la sala observando el crujir de la madera en el fuego de la chimenea, con expresión muda, sin sentir particularmente algo. No era para malentender, en realidad, sus peleas si me disgustaban, pero no por la razón que todos aseguraban constantemente y sin reparos.

Mamá era débil, tanto física como emocionalmente. Que se dejara agredir por cualquiera y sin pensar en la mínima posibilidad de defenderse, eso era lo que más me irritaba en el mundo. Porque una mujer no debe ser débil ante ninguna situación, por más extrema que sea. Y pese a insistir mucho en el tema nunca me hacía caso realmente, siempre terminábamos igual.

Ella, con una mejilla roja, yo, aislada del mundo exterior y mi padre suplicando perdón por ataques de ira y celos estúpidos, enfermizos. Causaba risa, siendo tan ricos y famosos como debía ser la familia de un político nos hallábamos muy lejos de la felicidad.

Mantenía las esperanzas, de que algún día no muy distante las cosas mejoraran y volvieran los picnic y viajes a la playa sin necesidad de mantener las apariencias para un público inexistente. Por ahora, una vida plagada de apariencias y falsedades era lo único que tenía… y mis amigos de la primaria. Mi otra familia, una _de verdad_.

Con cansancio me levante y dirigí a mi habitación, llevándome un buen rato por la cantidad de pasillos en la mansión y la longitud de estos, aun me sorprendía la resistencia de las mucamas para recorrerlos aprisa diariamente.

Mañana volvería al colegio después de un mes y medio de vacaciones, lo extrañaba tanto que mi corazón brincaba de emoción al ver mi uniforme nuevo e impecable, constantemente me recordaban la importancia de la higiene, más que nada Natsu.

A él también lo extrañaba, a pesar de sus visitas constantes al árbol junto a mi ventana principal, era mi mejor amigo después de todo. Lo tenía que querer, y hacia dos semanas que no lo veía.

Al entrar en la habitación cubierta de pintura rosada y peluches del mismo color pose mi mirada chocolate en el marco de la ventana instintivamente, como si esa acción lo apareciera mágicamente, a él y sus orbes jade. Naturalmente, no fue así. Solo el cálido viento de verano entró, y al compás del movimiento de las cortinas me deje caer en el colchón al centro.

Los párpados me pesaban. _Esta_ existencia me pesaba. Era absurdo, a tan solo los nueve años ya estaba harta de la vida, las ganas de reír me consumían. Pero no reí, ni llore. Nunca lloraba, era una niña fuerte, no débil como mamá. Jamás me permitiría un acto tan deplorable, lo jure desde siempre.

Nunca terminaría como Layla, nunca. Y sí, era hiriente no anhelar lo mismo que la persona que te concedió la vida, pero no lo soportaba. Ni a ella ni a mi padre, Jude. Los adoraba… de verdad, y pese a ese sentimiento, muy en el fondo los detestaba. A ambos. Por ser tan superficiales, hipócritas… mentirosos. Ellos ya no se aman, no como en antaño, y se empeñan en aparentar que sí.

El graznido de un cuervo desvaneció mis pensamientos, sorprendida me erguí, observando el cielo azul y tratando de ubicar en vano una mancha negra. Esa clase de aves no se encontraban por estos rumbos, ni siquiera en invierno. ¿Fue mi imaginación acaso?

Se escucho tan real…

De nuevo, ese horrible sonido revoloteo en el viento, inundando la habitación entera. Más despierta que antes me levante y corrí a la ventana, abriéndola de golpe y con el pulso acelerado. Ni una pluma había alrededor. Contrariada deje mis brazos caer, estaba sola.

— Lucy-sama —era Virgo, una de mis tantas sirvientas personales—; los señores requieren su presencia en el comedor, es importante.

Ni siquiera me moleste en dar la vuelta y recibirla, aun miraba el horizonte, buscando al misterioso animal, que, aparentemente no existía. Los ojos me picaron y tuve que frotarlos un par de veces. Virgo esperaba una respuesta de mi parte todavía.

— V-vale, voy en seguida.

Murmuró un imperceptible «Entendido» y se retiro, tan silenciosa como había llegado. Dejándome unos segundos para alisar mi vestido y seguirla. Decidí dejar a un lado el tema del cuervo, posiblemente la falta de sueño me hacía delirar. Sí, debía ser eso.

Con los ánimos devueltos giré el picaporte y salí del cuarto, ignorando una repentina sensación de frío gutural y dos pequeños ojos rojizos que me observaban desde una distancia prudente. Después de todo… el cuervo no era tan imaginario.

Una vez más tuve que frotar mis ojos, molestaba el escozor repentino y detuve mi andar. Coincidencia o no el comedor se ubicaba a un par de pasos enfrente de mí, ni cuenta me di de que ya había llegado.

Mamá y papá se encontraban sentados, uno al lado del otro y con la cabeza gacha, inexplicablemente aquello me dio mala espina. Sin embargo, me acerque, en espera de la primera palabra que tuvieran que decir, la cual provino de Jude.

— Lucy, te hemos llamado para… por… —su voz temblaba en exceso, no lo entendí—. Natsu…

Al instante mis ojos brillaron, sin disimular mi alegría me incline al frente.

— ¿Natsu?, ¿se quedara a dormir hoy?, ¿a venido? —Negó suavemente y recupere la compostura—, ¿entonces…?

— Cariño, ya no puedes volverlo a ver —dijo Layla en su lugar, el dolor era visible en sus facciones. No le agradaba darme esa noticia, a mi tampoco. A partir de ese segundo, pareciera que el tiempo se alentaba, y la vida se empeñaba en destruirme… poco a poco.

Mi labio inferior tembló y no atine a otra cosa más que apretar ambos puños. Una sola pregunta rondaba en mi mente: _¿Por qué?_

— Es necesario Lucy. Un trágico accidente ha ocurrido hoy y… lo mejor es que mantengan distancia. Mañana, en el colegio, debes alejarte de él, ahora y siempre —no…— lo sentimos mucho, de verdad. Solo… solo ignóralo ¿entendido? —no.

— Sí —esa palabra salió de mis labios por inercia, no supe el porqué. Quería protestar y chillar, negándome rotundamente, y no lo hice. Acepte sin más la egoísta orden que me imponían, sabiendo que él era la persona más importante para mí.

Acepte, o eso les hice creer. Más aliviados que antes me abrazaron, como patético consuelo, y me ordenaron volver a mi habitación para descansar, pues mañana sería un día ajetreado. Vaya que lo sería, pero no porque las razones que imaginaba esa tarde.

Una vez encerrada en esas cuatro paredes y sin realmente pensarlo detenidamente cogí una mochila del suelo y guarde lo necesario para salir: una manta, muda de ropa, y cepillo de dientes. Pase un brazo detrás de la correa y a pasos rápidos salte por la ventana, enroscando bruscamente mis brazos alrededor de una rama del árbol.

Solté un quejido —por no fijarme bien me raspe la rodilla— y con cuidado me levante, tambaleante. Asegurándome que ningún guardia de seguridad se percatara de mí baje con cuidado y de un solo movimiento caí al pasto.

Sabía de memoria la dirección de Natsu, lo iría a ver, ahora mismo. Daba igual lo que dijeran mis padres; si un accidente ocurrió seguramente necesitaría mi apoyo, mis ánimos inquebrantables.

Era un chico muy despreocupado y explosivo. Se metía en problemas con frecuencia debido a eso, no podía abandonarlo. No _quería_ hacerlo.

Con esa motivación presente me moví con sigilo, y brinque a través de la reja principal, como hacía con los chicos cuando jugábamos en el jardín y empecé a correr. Menuda seguridad con que contaba la mansión Heartfilia.

Me guié por mi memoria calle tras calle, farol tras farol, hasta que ubique una casa un poco más grande que las demás pintada de matices violáceos, el hogar de la familia Dragneel. Sonreí aliviada al verla intacta y corrí más aprisa, llegando al camino de piedras que conducían a ella.

Algo se encogió en mi interior al notar el ambiente desolado y sin vida que me rodeaba. El silencio era abrumador, ni una risa se escuchaba dentro.

_Natsu…_

Con movimientos lentos gire la perilla —que no fue cerrada con llave para mi desconcierto— adentrándome en la casa y viendo de reojo todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino. Muebles y adornos estaban rotos y tirados en el suelo. Al sentir un fuerte olor arrugué la nariz y la cubrí con una de mis manos, intentando encontrar su origen.

¿Qué era todo esto?, ¿Por qué no había nadie?

Un casi inaudible llanto hizo eco. Los lamentos de un niño, de Natsu.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y sin importarme que el repugnante olor crecía conforme me acercaba llegue a la sala, intentando ver en la oscuridad, las luces estaban apagadas. Palpé la pared en busca del interruptor, hallándolo a los pocos segundos.

Las luces se prendieron y un grito surgió de mis labios.

Ahí, en el suelo alfombrado… un río escarlata bañaba los cadáveres de los que hacia no mucho fueron Igneel Dragneel y Grandine Marvell, descuartizados por un simple cuchillo de cocina. Y en medio de todo eso, yacía Natsu.

Llorando en silencio, jalando con violencia sus cabellos, manchado en bermellón.

— L-Luce… ¿qué he hecho…?

Por primera vez, las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos, y no supe que responder. Natsu no era el héroe que yo recordaba, estaba equivocada desde un principio… él no me brindaba su ayuda, mucho menos me rescataba de nada. Era él quien necesitaba ser salvado, lo supe desde aquel instante.

Y yo, al final, resulte más débil que mamá.

* * *

Inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre de Ke$ha (qué no tiene nada que ver XD) vengo con un Fanfic dramático, ¡con drama! Los capítulos serán más largos que los prólogos, que son dos. Y será 100% NaLu, pero puede que agregue otras parejas si así desean. Entonces… ¿les convence?, ¿lo abandono?

Review or die.


	2. Prólogo II Yo

¡Hola sensuales lectores que… leen!(?) 7 reviews son más de los que esperaba, me hacen feliz. Y aclarando ciertas cosas importantes: esto no es un Gore, aunque de momento lo parezca. Lucy si es una chica madura, aun a los nueve, la hice mas o menos parecida a mi XD y todo será narrado por Natsu, excepto el prólogo anterior. Disfruten.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna de momento.

* * *

**Prólogo II "Yo".**

Toda nuestra vida gira en torno a diversas preguntas, que nos planteamos o no, pero ahí permanecen, la mayoría relacionadas con el "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?" que en la mayoría de los casos nos ahorraría problemas, o bien, nos incluiría en ellos.

Yo soy la clase de persona que la mayoría del tiempo actúa por mero instinto y deja la racionalidad de lado, y aun así… cuando es tiempo de pensar y cuestionar hechos y acciones mi mentalidad rebasaba la del niño promedio. Irónicamente, en aquel momento no sabía que decir sin terminar más culpable de lo que ya era.

Ahí, encerrado en la estación de policía, siendo observando por dos guardias imperturbables y escuchado por otro que aparentemente tenía como deber tomar nota de cada palabra que salía de mis labios, para _ayudarme_.

Se había vuelto mi rutina, desde hace dos semanas, cuando Lucy me encontró tirado en medio de la sala junto a los cadáveres de mis padres.

Los chismes volaron como el viento, y pronto la mayoría —sino es que todos— en la ciudad ya estaban al tanto de mi situación. Claro que solo hacían especulaciones, nadie tenía claro el porque un inocente mocoso de diez años cometería semejante barbarie. Todos querían obtener respuestas.

Incluido yo.

— Entonces… —el hombre rubio tanteo la mesa, buscando las palabras apropiadas—, ¿no recuerdas nada de ese día, ni una mínima cosa?

— No.

— ¿Y cómo es que estabas empapado en su sangre? Según el testimonio de la heredera de los Heartfilia, la primera en llegar a la escena del crimen, el veintidós de agosto del presente año a las dieciocho horas tú preguntaste y cito «Luce, ¿Qué he hecho?»

— Bueno, sí. Pero antes de que Luce, er, Heartfilia llegara no recuerdo nada, señor —incómodo desvié la mirada a un punto inexacto de la pared.

Entendía que era un procedimiento necesario según los estándares de seguridad, pero que me inculparan así sin más, sin ninguna prueba de por medio más que mi sola presencia era… cruel.

Yo no sería capaz de matarlos, ¿cierto? Debía haber algo más, ¿cierto?

— ¡Laxus, esto no llegara a ninguna parte! —Replicó un peli verde golpeando la puerta, me fue inevitable no notar el miedo en sus ojos—. Llevamos dos semanas y el caso continua igual, solo tienes que mover la mano y lo enviamos a la cárcel por homicidio y secuestro. Todavía hay que encontrar a la niña.

— Basta Fried, sabes bien que no realizamos las cosas de ese modo —lo silencio—, entiendo que su hermana, Wendy, ha desaparecido el mismo día del incidente, también soy conciente de la importancia de todo esto —me vio de reojo y prosiguió con sus notas— hay que ser pacientes.

— Pero…

— ¡No recordaba esta faceta tuya, Fried! —El otro policía rió, si recordaba bien se llamaba Bickslow—. ¿Y tú eres el más conservador de los tres, eh? Hazle caso a Laxus, yo tampoco creo que este niño haya hecho algo así de grande.

Al oírlo mi pecho se encogió otro poco. Debía alegrarme que alguien creyera ciegamente en mí, pero no. Cabía la posibilidad de que en verdad los hubiese asesinado, ¿y entonces qué? Me mandarían al reformatorio, en espera de pudrirme e irme a la cárcel con algo de suerte.

Yo no quería eso… ni siquiera era capaz de recordar como acabe aquí. Cuánta lástima he de dar.

— Y-yo… yo no quiero terminar en la cárcel, señor —dejaron de discutir con mi murmullo—, todo menos eso… por favor.

— Niño…

— Esta bien. No irás ahí, no por mí. Puede que no hallamos avanzado mucho pero… —Laxus me sonrió y dejo su cuaderno a un lado— Fried, necesito que firmes unos papeles, Dragneel es declarado inocente hasta que recupere la memoria, tiene amnesia de corto plazo, informa a los altos mandos y consígueme el número de Fairy Tail.

Dudó un poco pero rápidamente abandono la habitación seguido de su compañero, dejándonos solos. Por unos efímeros instantes una ola de alivio me invadió, al menos hasta que caí en cuenta de sus palabras.

— ¿Fairy Tail? —inquirí desubicado. Me observo con lástima antes de ponerse en pie y revolver mis cabellos, en señal de disculpa o qué se yo.

— Un instituto de psiquiatría y manejo de la ira.

— Ah… —al final, él no me consideraba menos monstruo que el resto. No sabía si entristecerme o alegrarme por ello.

Tampoco es como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, excusándose con una cena familiar me llevo afuera, donde para mi sorpresa Lucy esperaba, sentada en un banco y con la mirada perdida.

Me sonrió al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y fue hacia mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

— No te preocupes Heartfilia, no lo alejaran de ti —dijo Laxus y se retiro.

— Entonces no te mandaran a la cárcel ni al reformatorio… —susurró para sí—, ¡Natsu, eso es tan genial! —asentí— imagina la cara que pondrán los otros cuando se enteren, ¡apuesto a que harán una fiesta y habrá payasos y globos y…!

— Luce —la interrumpí— iré a Fairy Tail, además tú deberías estar en clases, no aquí.

— Pero él dijo que… —él no dijo nada, menudo tipo— no puedes ir a un loquero Natsu, no estás loco —aseguró, un brillo peculiar resaltaba sus ojos, ese que surgía cada vez que ella negaba estar triste o alterada, siempre que mentía diciendo ser fuerte e invencible.

Como odiaba ese brillo.

— No puedes asegurar nada… tampoco yo, no recuerdo nada de ese día y hasta donde sé cualquier cosa pudo pasar —dije y me abrí paso entre los escritorios de la estación, no hizo falta pedirle que me siguiera. Lucy era tan ingenua, casi tanto como yo.

Insistía que si permanecía a mi lado podía hacer todo. No deseaba alejarse. Yo, por mi parte, me inducía que no era más que el típico cariño de mejores amigos lo que nos mantenía tan unidos.

— No estás loco… —repitió con voz temblorosa. Los parpados me pesaron.

— ¿Cómo estar tan seguros…? Siempre hemos sido raros después de todo —repliqué, Lucy afianzo el agarre de su mano—. Ne Luce, yo… no tengo a dónde ir. Ni con quién estar. Ni siquiera sé porque continuo con vida… ¿qué diablos haré?

— ¡Quédate conmigo! —Mi corazón latió más aprisa y la mire de reojo, al notar el significado de sus palabras se sonrojo—, d-digo… mi mansión es muy grande, no hay problema con qué te mudes ahí, yo… yo podría c-cuidarte, si quieres.

— Tus padres me temen.

— Lo que mis padres digan vale una mierda.

— ¡Luce! ¿qué diablos fue eso? —Pregunté, se encogió de hombros molesta.

— Sting y tú siempre dicen malas palabras, y nadie los regaña. No sé porque te exaltas tanto… —una risita divertida se le escapó y me guió por las calles de Magnolia—. Ustedes dos siempre se meten en problemas, y Lisanna y yo no hacemos otra cosa que disculparnos en su lugar.

Casi lo olvidaba, mis amigos debían estar preocupados… eso, si no me repudiaban como el resto.

Como si me leyese la mente continuó.

— Ambos están de tu parte. No te abandonaremos, Natsu.

Sí, ya lo sabía. "Juntos hasta el final", decían. Y yo como cordero manso los seguía bajo cualquier circunstancia. Porque así éramos nosotros, anteponíamos los amigos sobre la reputación. Eso estaba bien.

Inconscientemente sonreí, dejándome guiar.

— Un idiota como yo no merece amigos como ustedes, sabes —comenté casual, con la mirada gacha.

— Unos niños como nosotros no merecemos a un amigo tan genial como tú, sabes —contraatacó. Por tan absurda conversación solté una carcajada.

Pronto se haría tarde, el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte. Ambos nos dirigíamos a la casa de los Heartfilia, estaba seguro que no aceptarían por las buenas, a pesar de considerarme casi de la familia el miedo era más fuerte que su cariño de antaño.

Era realmente triste…

_«¿Quién es hijo, quién toca la puerta?»_

_«Disculpen la intromisión…»_

_«¡Corre Natsu, toma a Wendy y huye de aquí!»_

_«P-pero papá esta…»_

_«¡NATSU!»_

— ¡Oí Natsu, estás ahí o qué! —Aturdido levante la mirada, encontrándome con una preocupada Lucy. Tuve que sujetar mi cabeza por el repentino dolor que me dio, casi como si ya hubiese visto esa escena antes, pero, era imposible.

Eso no…

Me costó enfocar la vista, todo era tan confuso.

— ¿Natsu…?

— No es nada Luce —dudé— fue… creí ver algo, es todo. Estoy bien —mentí, no necesitaba que se preocupara todavía más. También tenía sus propios problemas, era egoísta de mi parte fingir que desconocía eso.

Lucy no es fuerte. Yo tampoco. Nadie aquí lo es, solo somos dos pequeños que se forzaban a luchar contra un mundo repleto de mentiras y estándares que nos limitan. Y fue gracias a este momento que me cuestione "¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lucy no estuviera a mi lado…?"

Quizás, si me hubiera tragado mis miedos e inseguridades, si le hubiese dicho lo mucho que la quería aquí y ahora, nuestra relación no habría ido en picada.

¿Pero qué iba a saber yo entonces?

Solo era un niño.

Un niño que, aparentemente, mato a sus padres.

* * *

Tengo un fetiche por matar personajes ._. Ah, el asesinato de la familia de Natsu es solo el hilo que desencadena los siguientes capítulos, no me enfocare mucho en eso. Debo decir que me base "levemente" en Shingeki no Kyojin para con él, es un mensaje descarado para que vean la serie que lo vale XD agradecimientos a: **AgathaxB, Monotone Princess, ani strife, Wincy Jaeger,** **Boogieman13, Misari, AnikaSukino 5d.**

Review or die.


	3. De cigarrillos y promesas amargas

**Advertencias:** OOC —intencional y no intencional—, lenguaje soez.

* * *

**1. "De cigarrillos y promesas amargas".**

El olor a tabaco inundando el patio escolar me hizo, involuntariamente, formar una mueca de asco en mi cara. A mi lado y no tan lejos como en realidad quisiera se hallaba el origen de tan indeseada sensación, mi casi hermano y mejor amigo de toda la vida: Sting Eucliffe.

Un chico bien conocido por involucrarse constantemente en pleitos sin sentido y que a la corta edad de dieciséis años ya fumaba como viejo solterón. No lo culpaba, de verdad, casi todos los que nos acompañaban en el instituto hacían igual, pero en su caso particular no fumaba para lucir _guay_ o por popularidad en masas. Sting tenía problemas de verdad, su familia era una mierda, carentes de plata y con carácter explosivo, sí, no eran los mejores con quién un _inocente _adolescente en plena fase de desarrollo debería convivir a diario. No me sorprendía verlo vagar por los parques a altas horas de la noche, incluso se colaba en mi habitación en la mansión Heartfilia una que otra vez, aun cuando Jude insistía que no era necesario y era bienvenido cuando quisiera.

Pero así era él… independiente.

— Aleja esa cosa de mi cara, me muero —infructuosamente ahogo una risa y me miró de soslayo, con esos ojos azules que sabían más de lo que aparentaban. Ignorando mi orden dio otra calada al cigarrillo, dejando escapar el humo enfrente de mi cara. Tosí irritado y le quite el mugroso objeto para lanzarlo lo más lejos posible.

Como si aquello fuese de lo más entretenido rió con fuerza, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda y murmurando quién sabe qué cosas sobre lo anticuado que resultaba.

Bufé exasperado.

— Sabes perfectamente la importancia que le doy a mi higiene.

— Y tú que los cigarrillos son un lujo muy caro, acabas de desperdiciar dos dólares.

Otra vez con lo del efectivo…

— ¡Soy inocente, lo juro! —No le di el tiempo necesario para replicar, de un salto me puse en pie. Ahí, justo en la orilla de la reja de la escuela—. Además… Lissy te prestará dinero de todas formas —sonreí socarronamente—, oh el temible Sting-sama le pide limosnas a su novia… el chisme del año, ¿no~?

— ¡Cierra la boca Natsu-san! —Lanzó un golpe al aire, llamando la atención de algunos vagos carentes de vida social a la hora del receso. Más animado que antes baje, quedando otra vez a su altura—. Al menos yo tengo novia…

— Oh-oh, eso es terreno peligroso y lo sabes… —sisé, queriendo lucir intimidante, obviamente no lo logre. Eso se lo dejaba a él, yo continuaba siendo el mocoso ingenuo y con sed de aventuras. Así era para todos, habíamos formado una reputación sólida. Aun con eso, para los demás chicos no éramos más que las ovejas negras descarriladas, más de uno nos temía.

A ambos nos daba igual.

— Pienso declararme pronto, sabes. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Luce —dije, como nuevo tema de conversación. Sting asintió, dando a entender que me escuchaba mientras prendía otro cigarrillo—. Aunque aun no encuentro un regalo apropiado.

— Sabes que con una sonrisa tuya le basta, no entiendo cómo es que no pasan de ser los _súper mejores amigos _a estas alturas —entrecerró los ojos—, ¿seguro que no eres gay de closet?

— Eso te lo dejo a ti, _cariño_ —bromeé. Le resto importancia e inhalo aire fresco.

Él era _demasiado _abierto con esa clase de temas. Yo no sabía si llamarlo estúpido o valiente, pero nunca le dio su debida relevancia al género cuando había amor de por medio. Los del instituto lo clasificaban como "fenómeno calienta sexos", él se autoproclamaba como "Bi-Curioso", nosotros —Lisanna, Lucy y yo— lo tratábamos tal cual era. Bisexual o no era mi amigo, aunque me tirara la onda casi constantemente.

Entendía, a final de cuentas y con todo el dolor del mundo, que mi corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

— Tengo el presentimiento, no sé, de que te corresponderá sin pensarlo con detalle. Creo que valdrá la pena ver cómo serán sus aniversarios —mis labios se alzaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa, un poco forzada a decir verdad.

Yo también quería creer eso… pero al contrario de mí, con el paso de los años Lucy se volvió más popular y hermosa. No era el único pretendiente, y Gray me sacaba de mis casillas demasiado.

Las clases de manejo de la ira, y en general, para tratar mi amnesia —que resultó más grave de lo esperado— seguían vigentes. La única diferencia es que ya no las veía tanto como un castigo, sino como algo… positivo. Sting también las tomaba, por razones que no hacía falta mencionar. La mayoría de sus ataques le daban al intentar protegerme, de algún modo, de la falta de tacto de nuestros compañeros. Los que sueltan palabras hirientes sin pensarlo y se burlan a tus espaldas.

Era tan buena persona… no merecía la familia que tenía, tampoco _esa_ clase de vida. Al verlo a él, decaído, me recordaba la gran mierda de mundo que vivíamos y lo mucho que odiaba esta sensación de impotencia.

_Ni siquiera pudiste con una pequeña de cinco años ¿cómo esperas ayudar a un muchacho de dieciséis con una mente tan retorcida?_

La psiquiatría no se me daba bien, seguro.

Buscando paz interna me limité a ver pasar las nubes sobre mi cabeza, una a una al compás del suave viento de verano. El cumpleaños de Lucy no era lo único que se acercaba a pasos rápidos y descuidados.

La pregunta era, si sería capaz de soportar otra sesión de visitas constantes al cementerio a dar votos que ni siquiera consideraba sinceros. Extrañaba a mis padres, sí, pero no sentía culpa o remordimiento alguno por su muerte. Si quiera consideraba la idea de que _algo_ o _alguien_ hubiese perecido por mis manos.

Era absurdo.

— Natsu-san… —su voz cansada llamó mi atención— un beso es suficiente.

Lo observe con duda antes de reír de incredulidad y asentir.

El timbre sonó, anunciando el regreso de las clases y el fin del descanso. Con pereza me levante y sujete su mano, encaminándonos a la entrada y directo con las chicas que se quedaron en la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo de biología y evitar el humo que seguía a Sting, tuve que recordarle que apagara el cigarrillo, no me agradaba la ceniza que dejaba como rastro.

Mi obsesión con la limpieza siempre iba por delante.

Al entrar al colegio me fue inevitable no pensar en unos pequeños ojitos bermellón vigilándonos desde lejos, acompañados de un graznido. Pase una mano por mis cabellos evitando tocar el tema.

Aun con amnesia, recordaba bien que vi un animalejo parecido a ese el día que todo comenzó para nosotros. Resultaba perturbador, y extraño. Muy extraño.

Iba a cuestionar a mi acompañante, sobre sí escucho lo mismo o eran cosas mías pero unos delgados y pálidos brazos rodeándome lo impidieron. La característica risita infantil de Lisanna me taladró el oído unos instantes.

— ¡Natsu~! ¿Te aseguraste que Sting comiera su almuerzo?

— Oh cállate, no es mi niñera —respondió en mi lugar y nos separo con un simple gesto. Y así, dio inicio otra de sus habituales discusiones de pareja. Como me compadecía del muy idiota…

— ¡A MI NO ME CALLAS EUCLIFFE! —Sí, justo por eso. Lisanna era una fiera con los golpes, no por nada era la hermanita menor de la _dulce_ consejera Mirajane Strauss, y pensar que juramos alguna vez protegerla de los bravucones ¿quién nos protege a nosotros, uh?

— ¡JODER, DUELE!

— Vamos… tengan un poco de decencia, al menos en los pasillos —al oírla di la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa pintada en mi rostro, una de verdad—. ¿No te ayuda en nada ser amigo de Natsu o qué, Sting?

— Sería más fácil si lo sometemos con una camisa de fuerza —sugerí, medio jugando.

Ambas chicas rieron en voz baja y tomamos rumbo al salón aun con todo y protestas de cierto rubio. Todo iba normal, al menos hasta que choque con _él_ y todo se fue al traste.

Dejo escapar un par de maldiciones y me miró con ira. Lucy mordió su labio inferior, temerosa.

— Vamos _Cerebro de Lava_, ¿ahora los locos tienen problemas de la vista? Fíjate por donde andas, estúpido.

Me miro con desprecio dándose la vuelta y en espera a atacar, aparentando indiferencia me puse en guardia, solo por si las cosas llegaban a salirse de control, como usualmente pasaba. El aura insegura de mis amigos me recordó que Erza podría salir en cualquier momento, y no sería agradable.

— ¡Ten un poco de calma Gray, no vale la pena! La última vez trapeo el piso contigo.

— Eso fue hace mucho Loke, déjame en paz.

— ¡Fue la semana pasada, tío!

— ¡Ah, cierra la boca! —Grito él—. No te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a tu estúpido perro ¿te queda claro, _Flamitas_?

Sonreí con ironía tronando mis dedos, pero la voz de Sting me detuvo de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

— Natsu-san, no. No lo vale.

Carajo, ya lo sabía… pero él no era ningún perro, mucho menos mío. Y tenían que recordármelo tan descaradamente…

— Natsu, vámonos. Las clases ya iniciaron —dijo Lucy con severidad. Estaba molesta, y cuando se molestaba cosas malas me pasaban a mí. Una constante fricción de personalidades que insistía no ver por miedo.

— Hazle caso a tu novia Dragneel —advirtió Loke, también conocido como la mano derecha del idiota de Gray.

Cansado inhale aire un par de veces, recordando las palabras de Minerva.

«Tienes que aprender a controlar a tu bestia interna.»

— Está bien… tengo mejores cosas que hacer —admití de mala gana y gire en dirección opuesta llevando ambas manos a mis bolsillos. Lucy suspiro aliviada y me siguió, pensando que aquello llegaba a su fin. Que equivocados estábamos.

Lo siguiente que vi fue el puño de Gray yendo a mi cara velozmente y como me tiraba al suelo, estampando mi rostro contra este soltando groserías a diestra y siniestra. No tarde en reaccionar y defenderme a patadas ante los gritos de las chicas metiches y los vítores de los adictos a la violencia que hipócritamente se hacían llamar mis compañeros. Sting se unió a la algarabía, desquitándose con Loke y pronto el escándalo llamo la atención de casi toda la escuela.

No recuerdo el momento exacto en que Erza llego y nos separo, tampoco cuando me mandaron a la enfermería y poco a pocos todos se fueron alejando. ¿Pero cómo olvidar la mirada que Lucy me dedico? Tan llena de decepción… y rabia.

Eso jamás podría olvidarlo.

…

— ¡Es la quinta vez en la semana que atacas a un compañero, Gray! ¡No puedo salvarte siempre de los castigos, no soy la directora y mucho menos una maestra!

Aun del otro lado de la puerta escuchaba perfectamente la voz histérica de la pelirroja, que como buena presidenta escolar regañaba al idiota que la acompañaba. Yo estaba en la enfermería, a lado de Loke, me alegraría tanto de que fuese un rubio y no él, pero Sting hablaba ahora mismo con el director y por ello Gray esperaba su turno.

Me preguntaba constantemente porque era yo quien debía controlar mi ira y no él. Y entonces la respuesta se me clavaba como una daga, justo en el pecho; él no ha matado a nadie.

— ¡Y me vale un comino que no se lleven bien, no puedes ir diciendo a todos su precaria situación familiar! —Continuó, ajena a que era capaz de oírla—; ¡Si tus padres fueran los muertos nadie se reiría en tu cara, créeme!

— ¡Ya lo sé mierda, pero él…!

— ¡Pero nada! Entra ya con el director y piensa en lo que hiciste. Si continuas así no podre ayudarte de ninguna manera, Gray —terminó más calmada. Él golpeo la puerta ofuscado y vi su sombra alejarse, supuse que ya había entrado pues no tarde en reconocer la voz de mi amigo—. No sé qué hacer contigo, sinceramente…

— Se metieron con Natsu-san.

Un suspiro repleto de lástima. Como los odiaba, impotente apreté mis puños.

— Pero no haces otra cosa más que aumentar tus horas en terapia. No deberías seguir… nada, olvídalo. Entra ya y deja que te curen esos moretones.

Al ver su corta y despeinada cabellera rubia me puse en pie, Sting me sonrió indicando que todo se encontraba en orden y me obligo a sentarme de nuevo.

— ¿Te han reñido de nuevo, uh? —Quise saber.

— Bah, no es cosa del otro mundo. Purehito me ha dicho que hablará con nuestro psiquiatra, me han extendido la sentencia —respondió. Sonreí con pesadez ante eso.

— A mí también me la extenderán, no te preocupes, no te dejare solo con esos locos.

— Por favor, esto no puede ser más gay —interrumpió Loke sonriendo con burla, obviamente con la intención de hacernos sentir mejor. Él no era tan mal tipo.

Eucliffe se sonrojo y lo calló con un «Jódete» que nos hizo reír a ambos y la tensión paso a segundo plano. La enfermera, Polushka llegó con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y nos aplico un poco de pomada, en el caso de Sting un par de vendas pues él tenía más heridas que nosotros, y no precisamente por el instituto.

Un nudo se formo en mi estómago, acrecentándose al ver del otro a Lucy y Lisanna, observándonos con el ceño fruncido. Disgustadas.

Relamí mis labios sin saber cómo hablarles.

— Supongo que… un perdón no bastara, ¿cierto? —Lucy entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡Te dije que nos fuéramos de ahí! —Chilló— pero no, el rey del barrio decidió pelear e incluso involucraste a Sting.

— Él inicio, no es mi culpa. Además lo llamo perro, y sabes que no es justo —me defendí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien cierto?, ¿no te has abierto ninguna vieja herida? —Cuestionó preocupada Lisanna, acariciando la mejilla de mi amigo e ignorando nuestro drama. Él negó, sujetando su mano y sonriendo levemente.

Me entraron retortijones al ver esa escena, porque ellos eran la pareja perfecta a pesar de los horribles rumores que iban y venían y en cambio, Lucy y yo no podíamos pasar un solo día sin discutir.

No lo entendía. ¿En qué fallábamos? Antes nuestra relación era maravillosa, ella me daba la razón en todo y nunca me abandonaba, ahora la notaba más distante. Había días en que ni siquiera me contaba cómo le iba en su club de natación y eso.

— Natsu, ¿me estás escuchando?, ¡NATSU!

— ¿Qué? —Inquirí secamente.

— ¡Ni siquiera me escuchas, eres un completo imbécil! —Exclamó con la voz rota, note sus intenciones de darme una cachetada, pero en su lugar se alejo, perdiéndose en algún pasillo. Reí con amargura y patee el aire frente a mí.

Sting susurro unas palabras amorosas a su novia, la cual asintió y nos dejo solos. Era obvio que iría a por Lucy.

— Natsu-san…

— Deja, me encuentro perfectamente.

— No la juzgues ¿sí? Únicamente se preocupa por ti, no es su intención apartarte.

Lo mire de reojo, sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos. Me sonrió.

— Yo la quiero…

—… Lo sé.

— Y haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz.

Sting no dijo nada, al final, no era yo quien sufría más con esa conversación.

…

No me gustaba fumar, nunca me gusto. Aun con tanto humo a mí alrededor cortesía de mí querido idiota y Minerva también… ahora que lo pensaba cuidadosamente fue ella la que le pego esa mala manía. Fumar cuando hay problemas ¿y en nuestra vida cuando no los hay? Señorita perfección no pensó en eso.

Aun así al personal de Fairy Tail no parecía afectarle mucho o en realidad no le importaba que pasara con nuestras vidas. Mientras más conflictos causáramos más les pagaban, después de todo.

Lo curioso es que me llevaba mejor con ellos que con la gente _normal_, y no era ningún comentario apático o discriminatorio. Era la simple verdad. Los chicos ahí metidos… no eran tan terribles como el mundo aseguraba ciegamente. Yo los quería, a unos más que a otros.

Y cada quien era especial a su manera.

Ningún adulto entendía a Levy McGarden y sus desvaríos, asegurando que los personajes de los libros que leía le hablaban y se manifestaban físicamente. O a Rufus, que siempre insistía con ser la reencarnación de algún juglar de antaño. Ellos eran los _buenos_ de aquí. Luego seguíamos nosotros.

Los violentos, sociópatas y homicidas reprimidos con un odio infinito hacia las demás personas que no formaran parte de nuestro círculo de amigos, o al menos eso decían. Era mentira, por supuesto. Pero pocos nos llegaban a comprender.

— Dragneel y… Eucliffe, ¡pero qué sorpresa! Sus horas de terapia fueron triplicadas —comentó sarcásticamente. Rodé los ojos y pase a su lado, seguido de Sting—. Vamos, vamos, era una broma. Gildarts los espera dentro con el grupo.

— ¿No deberías referirte a él como tu padre? —Cana negó.

— ¿Qué dicen? Una chica que asiste a alcohólicos anónimos y cuyo padre es el psicólogo con mejor fama es una noticia demasiado picante. Ya me molestan lo suficiente… y al contrario de ustedes yo no puedo romperles la cara —se explicó sonriente y balanceando de un lado a otro una botella con vodka.

Negué divertido, ella nunca cambiaría.

— Bueno, nos vemos en la noche —me despedí y entramos a nuestro salón de reuniones. O bien el loquero, solo era uno de los muchos cuartos del edificio, con la diferencia de que iba destinado a quienes asisten a control de ira y sufren ataques nerviosos de vez en cuando.

Gildarts aparto la vista de su hoja de reportes al vernos y las risitas no se hicieron del rogar, noté la sonrisa que Minerva se esforzaba en ocultar y como Flare se removía inquieta en su asiento.

— Ustedes, llegan tarde. Otra vez.

— Pero aun sigues pasando la lista, lo que indica que también llegaste con retardo y no puedes reprocharnos nada —acusó mordazmente Sting. Las mejillas del castaño se colorearon y nos indico que tomáramos nuestro lugar.

¡Punto para los incomprendidos!

— Pensé que nos los vería más por aquí lindos —comentó casual Minerva—, siempre colman la paciencia del buen doctor.

— Eh, no te metas donde no te llaman —ni raudo ni perezoso prendió un cigarrillo y tuve que toser. Sting se disculpo con la mirada, más no lo apago.

— Ngh, d-deberías deshacerte de eso Rubio, ya sabes que a _él_ no le agrada nada… —susurró Flare temerosa. Negó desinteresado.

Yo, por mi parte me acomode mejor en la silla levantando ambas piernas y colocándolas en la paleta.

— ¿Qué dices? Este bruto no sabe otra cosa más que desobedecer órdenes y seguir a nuestro querido Natsu.

— ¡Minerva! —Alcé la voz en señal de advertencia—. No me gusta que se refieran a él como mi sirviente y lo sabes.

Se encogió de hombros y pasó una mano por mi cabello, alborotándolo. Era una manía suya que no lograba comprender, pero a sus personas de confianza les acariciaba el cabello sin avisar. Era, en cierto modo positivo, nadie la quiere de enemiga. Menos yo.

— Bueno ya cesen el relajo, la sesión da inicio. Y hoy continuaremos platicando el porqué están aquí, ya que hay caras nuevas y es parte del protocolo semanal —asentí al igual que el resto. Estúpido reglamento— Orga, tú empiezas.

No le preste atención realmente, sabia al derecho y al revés las razones de que asistieran a este manicomio, por así decirlo, nos conocíamos demasiado. Todos…

— Sigues Flare.

— C-casi hiero a muerte a mi padrastro…

— Sting, tu turno.

Tape mis oídos al ver como abría los labios, dejando ir el humo y contaba brevemente su historia. No quería escucharlo, él… entre todas las personas, era quién más sufría aquí. Al terminar me descubrí, inquieto.

— Bien, Minerva… —Gildarts se vio interrumpido, a ella le encantaba decirlo. Su pecado.

— Mate a mi papi y no me arrepentí por ello —torcí el labio, consciente de que seguía mi turno.

— Yo… asesine a mis padres y hermana.

No había ninguna vuelta. No es que estuviésemos locos o aborreciéramos a la humanidad. Los adultos no veían más allá de lo que querían ver, allí radicaba todo. Porque eran incapaces de escucharnos.

Nadie le creyó a Flare en la corte cuando lloró y gimió, repitiendo que ese tío abusaba de ella y no hizo otra cosa que defenderse. Nadie se molesto en preguntarle a Minerva el porqué no suplicaba perdón frente a la tumba de su padre, cuando él la golpeaba y humillaba públicamente, incluso tuvo el descaro de engañar a su esposa con otra mujer. Nadie se fió de mi laguna mental aquel día… y mucho menos escuchó a Sting.

No sé… los humanos estamos muy mal si dejan que la juventud sufra este tipo de cosas.

…

— A sido entretenido —inició Sting al salir de Fairy Tail—. Aunque he de admitir que me sorprendí mucho al no ver a Rogue por ningún lado. Si se ha vuelto a ir de pinta sin avisarme lo mato al cabrón, te lo juro.

— No creo que sea eso —repliqué observando el reflejo de la luz de luna en el lago del parque central—, debió hartarse de tener que apagar tus cigarrillos cada cinco segundos, probablemente…

Soltó una carcajada y volvió a exhalar del odioso cigarrillo.

— Ustedes, amargados que desquitan sus frustraciones con la consola deberían usar mejor su tiempo libre.

— Solo me preocupo por tu economía, ¿entendido?

— Vaaaale, lo capto Natsu-san. No suelo fumar así y con tanta frecuencia pero… tú sabes, la casa es un lío —al instante su característico entusiasmo se vio reemplazado por una actitud sombría y pesimista.

Lo mire con verdadera lástima.

— ¿Y la bufanda, aun la conservas? —Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió. Casi parecía algo irreal su situación actual cuando actuaba de ese modo.

— ¿Pero qué dices?, ¡por supuesto que sí idiota! la he guardado en mi baúl, con mis otros tesoros.

Una extraña paz me invadió al oírlo. ¿Con qué era un tesoro para él, eh?

— Pues sácala de ahí y úsala. No te la di para que pasaras frío en las noches —dije e iba a añadir algo más, pero su esencia característica a vainilla inundo el ambiente y di un respingo al notarla un poco más delante de nosotros.

No era coincidencia, vino por mí.

— Me ha quedado claro, señor. Y ahora… creo que mejor los dejo solos, ¿mañana paso por la mansión en la madrugada?

— Sí. Eh, Sting espera… —para cuando reaccione ya era tarde, el rubio se alejo a paso veloz en dirección a su casa. Y no pude evitar maldecirlo por ello.

Conociéndola como lo hacía supe que Lucy no tardaría en acercarse y sonreírme con sus perfectos dientes de porcelana. Efectivamente lo hizo.

— ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos? —dije como un completo imbécil. Rió con cierto nerviosismo y desvió su mirada a sus pies.

— Yo… estaba preocupada. Pensé que estarías irritado conmigo y te irías a dormir con Sting, ¿un pensamiento muy estúpido de mi parte, no? Él a duras penas tiene donde descansar y…

— Ya entendí.

Lucy tragó saliva y se aferro a su chaqueta.

— Lamento lo de esta mañana. No es mi intención hacerte a un lado y lo sabes —aclaró—, es solo que…

— ¿Es solo que? —Repetí sin entender. Estaba realmente desesperado por decirle lo mucho que la amaba, conversaciones como esta solo me hacían sentir miedo a perderla y darme cuenta que no funcionaria nada entre los dos.

No entendía a las mujeres.

—… Tengo miedo.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y no supe que responder. ¿Ella…Luce…me temía?

— ¿De mí, de nosotros, quizás?

— ¡No Natsu! —Negó al borde del llanto—. ¿Sabes qué es difícil? Seguir tu ritmo, y el de Sting también. Porque siguen hundiéndose más y más en sus problemas y parece que no confían lo suficiente en Lisa y en mí. Ya no nos cuentan sus cosas y pleitos como el de la mañana me hacen ver que sus terapias no son suficientes, y yo… y-yo no sé qué hacer.

— Luce…

— Los estoy perdiendo, a los dos ¡Y no quiero eso Natsu! No me imagino en unos años visitándolos en la cárcel o algo peor —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, temblando con violencia y haciéndome sentir la peor escoria del mundo—. Por favor… haré lo que sea necesario para impedirlo, pero no me dejen. ¡No me dejes!

Sin necesidad de añadir algo más la envolví en mis brazos, sorprendiéndola y escondí mi rostro en sus largos cabellos. Disfrutando de los latidos tranquilos de su corazón la apreté un poco más contra mí.

— No pienso abandonarte nunca, ni siquiera lo he pensado. Tampoco volveré a matar a nadie, así que… no digas esas cosas, por favor.

— Natsu, siempre dices eso.

Reí contra ella y correspondió el abrazo.

— Lo juro, siempre estaré contigo, y él igual.

Me empujo ligeramente, separándonos lo justo para mirarme a los ojos y retirar el flequillo de mi frente y sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿No me harás daño nunca, verdad? ¿Siempre serás sincero conmigo, y me contaras tus preocupaciones, verdad?

— Sí —dudé—, lo prometo.

Lucy pareció no creerme al principio, pero asintió de igual modo. Hasta esa noche nunca la vi tan bella, ahí a mitad del parque y con la luna en todo su esplendor iluminando sus delicadas facciones tuve unas irrefrenables ganas de besarla. Pero no lo hice, al menos no como quería.

Fraternalmente pose mis labios en su frente, sonrojándola y me aleje, ignorando el casi infarto que sentía me iba a dar. Apurándola a volver a casa y con mal sabor de boca. Pues era tan cobarde que ocultaba mis sentimientos con la idea de aguantar hasta su cumpleaños, que sería dentro de dos semanas. Yo quería creer que aquello era lo correcto, que era mejor ser paciente. Lo cierto es que ignore tres cuestiones cruciales.

A veces no es bueno esperar tanto…

Soy muy impaciente…

Y rara vez cumplo mi palabra.

* * *

Las advertencias del principio se aplican a todos los capítulos que siguen a este. ¿Qué cómo está el OOC adrede? Natsu no es estúpido ni asexual (esa palabra está mal aplicada XD) y pienso que se preocupa más por sus amigos que por si mismo, exagerare eso.

Por fin halle un summary decentón y con ligero spoiler (el original nunca me convenció), intentare añadir otras parejas pero no prometo mucho :P digo, de que estarán ahí lo estarán, pero su importancia será leve. Y sí, ¡hay StiLi! **Agradecimientos a:** Ani strife, Misari, Wincy Jaeger, AnikaSukino 5d, Boogieman13, Spring Suprise, Adriana 8a, Monotone Princess y un Guest.

Review or die.


	4. Reflejo difuminado

**Advertencias:** OOC —intencional y no intencional—, lenguaje soez, ¿uso de drogas?

* * *

**2. "Reflejo difuminado"**

La primera vez que la vi estaba muy sola, columpiándose de un lado a otro y alejada del resto de la clase en el preescolar. Parecía que nada le afectaba y se angustiaba únicamente por no pisar alguna hormiga que rondara debajo de sus zapatitos de charol de niña rica.

Lucía muy normal y común, quizás demasiado. Fue por eso que decidí dar el primer paso y le hable, diciendo mi nombre como papá me recordó incesantes veces que hiciera y con mi mejor sonrisa.

Ella nunca me contestó. Ni una palabra salió de sus labios ese día, ni tampoco el siguiente y los posteriores. Pensé que había cometido un error y toda la semana me sumí en una depresión extraña cuya causa ni siquiera yo tenía clara. Por ese tiempo Wendy cumplió los tres años de edad.

El tiempo pasó volando… y ella seguía sin decir nada. Mamá se preocupo muchísimo por mí ya que casi no comía y dormitaba poco, yo me preocupaba por ella por ser tan distante.

Recuerdo bien que fue un día de verano —el siete de julio siendo preciso— cuando por fin me respondió con un breve "Hola". Solo eso, ni una palabra más ni una menos, o siquiera una explicación a porque espero tanto para hablarme. Nada, solo un escueto saludo que ni siquiera le contentaba dar pero de todos modos dio.

Puede que sonara estúpido y sin sentido, y en realidad así es, pero aquello me emociono de sobremanera y reí el doble de lo usual en casa esa noche. Cuando mis padres me preguntaron que me traía tan eufórico respondí lo primero que me vino a la mente.

«Está viva»

Y no preguntaron más. Porque simplemente no entendieron mi manera de ver el mundo y creyeron que vi alguna mariposa herida y ésta batió sus alas. La realidad no era tan distinta; solo una palabra fue suficiente para confirmarme que Lisanna no era un alma muerta en un cuerpo vivo, como la mayoría ser.

Y resulta curioso, porque detrás de esa apariencia silenciosa y retraída ella se desmoronaba poco a poco, y nunca me di cuenta de nada.

…

El despertador sonó tan estrepitoso como siempre e irritado lo avente a la pared para que dejase de vibrar de una maldita vez.

Era viernes, tenía que ir más temprano al psiquiatra por más horas para hacerme mi revisión semanal respecto a los progresos que hacía. Si que es había alguno. Realmente no me apetecía ni levantarme de la cama.

No hasta que recordé que Sting dijo que pasaría temprano por aquí para acompañarnos a Lucy y a mí al instituto. Como resorte me puse en pie y fui directo al baño a enjuagarme el rostro y espabilar.

Voces iban y venían en el pasillo, sirvientas que preparaban nuestro almuerzo y realizaban las tareas del hogar. Me costaba acostumbrarme a que en la mansión Heartfilia madrugaran siempre y se atiborraran de trabajo, en mi casa no solía ser así, eran demasiado perezosos.

Esbocé una sonrisa triste y mire mi reflejo en el espejo delante de mí. Tenía demasiadas orejas… uno de estos días Lucy las notaria y empezarían las preguntas. Preguntas que temía responder porque comprendía perfectamente que mi respuesta o bien me hacía más cercano a ella, o nos alejaba.

Era realmente extraño, decían constantemente que del odio al amor hay un paso y viceversa, ¿pero qué hay con el miedo?, ¿es posible, congruente, amar a alguien cuya sombra temes ves del otro lado del marco de tu puerta?

_Que estupideces dices_, me reproché a mí mismo, _no tiene sentido común_.

Suspire abatido y me despoje de mi pijama —que en realidad consistía en mis bóxers— para ducharme y despejar la mente. Lo cierto es que ni bañándome me quite de encima la depresiva aura que de repente me tenía preso.

_Necesito verlo…_

Negué avergonzando y me vestí con prisa, rezando porque Virgo no hubiese preparado mi desayuno como le encargaban, me apetecía cocinar, solo para matar el rato, después de todo Sting no llegaba aun.

Lucy jugaba con la cuchara de su café cuando baje a la cocina, se veía más animada que ayer y ese detalle me tranquilizo.

— ¿Vas a admirarme toda la mañana o preparas tu comida? —Me cohibí ante su pregunta y avancé a pasos rápidos hasta la alacena.

Mi indecisión a hablarle formó un pequeño silencio, ese que siempre surgía cuando quería tocar el tema «Sting llegará pronto, apúrate» y como el resto de la veces, Lucy sabría por si sola que es lo que temo decir, se molestaría y no hablaríamos hasta más tarde, donde volveríamos a discutir por un sinsentido cualquiera.

Así estaban las cosas.

Nos queríamos irremediablemente, éramos capaces de dar la cara por el otro, no soportábamos la distancia entre nuestras casas y que el llamarnos "hermanos" sonara vacío porque no teníamos la misma sangre, aun así, no nos salvábamos del picor en las costillas mejor conocido como envidia.

Yo envidiaba a Lisanna por su perfecta relación, Lisanna envidiaba a Lucy por ser más flexible y libre en ciertos asuntos en que ella no, Lucy envidiaba a Sting por no obtener el cariño que yo le daba, y Sting… él se esforzaba en no desear cosas ajenas, en no estropear su vida más de lo que ya está por culpa de un capricho que no lo es. Él era algo así como perfecto en ese sentido, también le envidiaba.

— Sting quedo en pasar por nosotros… —dije con voz trémula. Lucy dejo la cuchara y sin haber dado ni un sorbo al café aventó la taza al fregadero, derramando el espeso líquido.

— Creo que has confundido tus palabras, Natsu, pasara por ti.

— Luce, ya te he dicho que… —frunció el ceño y callé, había metido la pata de nuevo sin querer—. No, olvídalo, ¿no vendrás conmigo?

— Lo pensaré, hoy… mi padre me ha prometido llevarme a un espectáculo de ballet, no asistiría al colegio para ir con él, y mamá —al ver la forma en que sonreía, con verdadera sinceridad imaginando el bello paseo, acepté que yo ocupaba un lugar aparte en su corazón, si es que ocupaba alguno.

Eran ellos tres, nada más. Los Heartfilia. Y un inepto niño que creyó que durmiendo en una de sus camas sería parte de la familia.

— Ah, pero podemos pasarlo a otro día…

— No te preocupes, te prestaré los apuntes y tareas —me apresuré— tú diviértete con tus padres.

— ¿Seguro? —Inquirió, mi sonrisa se borró, claro está no deje que lo notara.

No, no estaba seguro. Yo quería estar siempre a su lado, amándola como ella amaba a sus padres, pese a que su matrimonio casi está destruido, pero si le digo… ella, Lucy me dejaría todavía más atrás, lejos de su calor y risas contagiosas.

El timbre sonando fue mi salida, asentí sin mirarla y corrí a la entrada, listo para regañar al idiota por tardarse tanto en venir. Pero no había ninguna cabellera rubia o sonrisa puntiaguda. Al observar el vacío en mi expresión Lisanna sonrió con timidez.

— Hola, Natsu, yo caminaba por aquí y…

— ¿Dónde está Sting? —El flequillo blanquecino cubrió sus ojos.

— Me ha pedido que te acompañe, porque seguramente Lucy no lo haría y te sentirías solo —respondió, me preguntaba con frecuencia como el Eucliffe sabía qué hacer en el momento preciso. También porqué Lisanna no evitaba nuestra cercanía, era su novia…

— Perdón —me disculpé impulsivamente, Lisanna me observo sin entender.

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo… no sé. Por todo, por nada, sé que amas a Sting y que él… también te quiere —tragué saliva, realmente no sabía cómo continuar esa conversación— entonces, perdón por interponerme constantemente entre ustedes…

— A mi no me afecta, no tienes que disculparte Natsu —rió y me sonroje— ¿Qué acaso tengo prohibido convivir con mi primer amigo? Sting no es lo único que tenemos en común —finalizó.

No me agradó del todo lo que dijo sin embargo le di la razón. Nosotros fuimos los primeros, los que formamos el grupo e incitamos al resto a seguirnos.

Antes de conocerme Lisanna era la personificación de lo anti-social, yo era demasiado ingenuo y los niños se aprovechaban de mí, fingiendo ser mis amigos cuando solo me veían como un juguete a quién colmar de falsas esperanzas para luego quitárselas y dejarlo botado. Yo le hable, ella me respondió. Forjamos una amistad distinta a cualquier otra y fuimos felices con ello, luego llegó Lucy. Y finalmente…

— El otoño se acerca… pronto hará mucho frío, ¿no suspenderán las sesiones? —Cuestionó preocupada, habíamos avanzado un tramo del camino, yo iba un poco detrás observando las hojas crujir al ser pisoteadas por la gente.

— Incluso si nieva Fairy Tail no cerrará, es obligatorio Lis.

— Claro, claro… solo quería mantener las esperanzas, hay personas horribles en ese lugar —bufé y se corrigió—, n-no digo que sus amistades sean así pero… —ambos nos detuvimos— t-tengan cuidado ¿sí?, no todos son como ustedes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Lisanna me sonrió, una media luna rota. Tanto que se me encogió el pecho al verla.

— Algunos prefieren ser el malo de la historia, recuérdalo bien —siendo sincero, no comprendí nada lo que quiso decirme, una advertencia así carecía de todo sentido, al menos para mí. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría asistir a terapias?

No lo entendí únicamente por cerrarme, Lisanna no hablaba sobre las sesiones o la corte judicial… hasta este día yo creía que no había nadie malvado en el mundo que escogiese ese camino erróneo por placer, el placer que obtenía del sufrimiento ajeno.

Era tan ingenuo… yo había conocido a alguien así, aquel que destruyó mi felicidad esa cálida tarde de la que no recordaba nada, todavía.

…

— ¡¿Cómo que han cancelado las clases el día de hoy?! —Chilló una estudiante entre la bola que se formo afuera del instituto. Murmullos iban y venían mientras yo permanecía en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

El director carraspeo un par de veces.

— Fue un imprevisto que no planeamos, de lo contrario les habríamos avisado con anterioridad.

— ¡Y eso qué! Mis viejos no están en casa ¡no puedo regresarme!

— ¡Ni yo!

— Me he levantado temprano para nada, ¡que mierda!

— ¡Guarden silencio! —Erza impuso el orden—, es un problema serio y todo el plantel debe ser cerrado, sin excusas —nos fulminó con la mirada y prosiguió— es muy probable que también permanezca cerrado mañana, y puede que unos días más. Hasta nuevo aviso las clases serán suspendidas, si alguien desea asesoramiento puede acercarse con la profesora Mirajane y ella les informara del lugar y la hora a donde deben asistir. Es todo.

No pasó mucho para que las quejas volvieran, Lisanna me miró preocupada y no supe que hacer. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

— ¿Qué hacemos, volvemos a tu casa? —Eché un vistazo a mis alrededor, varios alumnos se estaban retirando, fue entonces que lo vi, usando el mismo uniforme que siempre y con expresión imperturbable.

— ¿Laxus, qué hace él aquí? —Ahora si que tenía un mal presentimiento. Ignorando la orden de Erza y que Lisanna seguía a mi lado me moví en la dirección contraria a todos intentando alcanzarlo. Choqué con chico tras chico y estuve a punto de caerme en más de una ocasión, más no me detuve. No hasta que lo tuve de frente, a él, al profesorado y prefectos.

Todos me miraron como si fuese un insignificante y horrible bicho. Con temor.

— Natsu… tu también debes retirarte —dijo Erza sin ser grosera, la ignore y encaré a Laxus—, ¡Natsu!

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— No es nada grave, tan grave, hay una plaga y…

— ¡Qué ocurrió! —Repetí, alzando la voz. Evergreen desvió la mirada, ofendida por ser interrumpida y Laxus habló.

Creí que no tendría que enfrentarme a esa sensación de vértigo nunca más, la muerte de alguien. Sus palabras se me enterraron como cuchillas, quitándome el aire.

— Asesinaron a un chico de tu grupo.

Y todo se volvió dolorosamente lento, ¿a quién?, ¿a quién le quitaron la vida?

_Sting…_

Mi pulso se aceleró y contuve un sollozo ahogado, no podía ser. Él seguía vivo, tenía que estarlo. A pesar de prometerme vernos en la mañana y no ir, él no…

_«__Algunos prefieren ser el malo de la historia__»_

— Q-quién… ¿quién fue? —Logré articular, me dolía la cabeza, parecía que iba a explotar y sentía millones de punzadas en todo el cuerpo. Me enfermaba—. ¡QUIÉN FUE EL QUE MURIÓ!

Laxus posó su mano en mi hombro y agaché la cabeza, la escena se repetía, él buscaba consolarme sin necesitarlo y yo era presa de la desesperación por mi incertidumbre. No hay nada peor que no saber a qué le temes.

— Ven conmigo —susurró—. Déjenos entrar.

Al principio se negaron, insistiendo que no era un panorama apto para un _pequeño_ e _inocente_ chico como yo, que debíamos esperar a que los refuerzos del departamento de investigación en homicidios llegaran, al final, desistieron. Y Laxus me guió por los pasillos desiertos hasta el estacionamiento del personal, del otro lado de la entrada y a un lado del parque donde solíamos ir.

Me sudaban las manos y me era imposible mirar al frente, no sabía que esperar. La mera idea de que el cadáver fuese un chico rubio era… era…

— Llegamos —cerré fuertemente los ojos, esperando—, ¿podrías identificarlo?

_No._

— Sí.

Temeroso como un gatito pequeño vi el lugar, buscando algo o alguien que no perteneciera allí, lo encontré a un par de metros, incinerado. Lo quemaron vivo, y él…

— E-es Loke —reconocí tembloroso controlando mis arcadas, repugnante. El cuerpo lucía repugnante y totalmente desfigurado, pero confiaba en mi instinto, indudablemente se trataba de Loke. Y me confundí, ¿Por qué habrían de matarlo, a él, uno de los chicos populares?

_«__Algunos prefieren ser el malo de la historia__»_

— Entiendo… ¿un amigo tuyo, quizás?

— Algo… así —mentí. Laxus asintió y se retiro, dejándome a solas en un intento barato de compensar mi dolor. Dolor que no existía ni surgiría de algún rincón de mi ser, Loke era simpático, pero no lo suficiente como para ganarse mi aprecio. Ni siquiera debería estar ahí, debía encontrar a Sting, volver con Lisanna. Lo que fuera, menos quedarme.

¿Por qué no me fui?, ¿Por qué no aparte la vista de Loke?

Ya había visto eso antes…

_Había cogido un resfriado y tuve que permanecer en cama dos semanas, imposibilitado para visitar a Lucy en su balcón y contarle un cuento como solía hacer. Grandine, mi mamá, cuidaba de mí todo el día agradeciendo que me enfermara en época de vacaciones cuando ella no trabajaba para así permanecer a mi lado. Me repetía que pronto me curaría, que fuera paciente y que Lucy se alegraría al verme de nuevo en poco tiempo._

_Y fue así, ella acertó y transcurridos catorce días exactos mí resfriado desapareció y pude brincar y saltar de un lado a otro, Wendy había cumplido los seis años hacia poco, pero andaba enfermo todavía y decidió posponer su fiesta de cumpleaños por mí._

_Fue ese día._

_Regresamos de las compras y me dispuse a ayudar a papá con el pastel, revolviendo el merengue y robando un poco de vez en cuando. Mamá y Wendy dibujaban el cartel de "Felicidades" y oíamos la música en la radio, gracias a eso no escuchamos cuando tocaron la puerta por primera vez._

_Yo fui el que la oyó, por un descuido tire un plato y mamá apagó el aparato con premura para revisarme, entonces volvieron a tocar, más fuerte, con irritación._

_Ingenuamente le avisé y papá decidió ir, pensando, posiblemente, que se trataba de un vecino que venía a felicitar a mi hermana o unirse a la celebración. Aquello me emocionó, era Lucy, definitivamente se trataba de ella. O Lisanna._

_Ignorando a mamá que me colocaba una curita en el dedo que accidentalmente me corte corrí a la entrada, sonriendo como nunca y predispuesto a saltar sobre ellas y envolverlas en mis brazos, Wendy me siguió y mamá también, soltando un grito al instante._

_No eran ni Lucy ni Lisanna las que entraban, mucho menos un conocido nuestro. Un hombre ya grande sostenía un cuchillo, otro detrás rió con sequedad._

— _Disculpen la intromisión… —dijo con voz rasposa, y después, todo se volvió rojo. Rojo sangre, sangre que emanó de sus cuerpos muertos, mientras yo lloraba inmóvil sin saber cómo defenderme y la buscaba con la mirada._

_¿Wendy, dónde está Wendy?_

— _G… gracias, Natsu…_

_Todavía recordaba su voz, ¿pero por qué, por qué me agradecía? Todo era tan confuso._

— _Mamá… —balbuceé— Mamá, despierta —me acurruque a su lado, ese líquido no se quitaba de mi ropa, apestaba—, m-mamá, por favor…_

"_Papá no se mueve." "Ese señor tampoco."_

_¿Qué se supone que haga? Suena una voz a mi lado, la conozco aunque no sé de dónde, no puedo dejar de llorar. Repite un nombre._

_NatsuNatsuNatsu, ¿Quién es Natsu?_

— ¡Natsu, reacciona! —Aturdido me aferré a sus hombros, consciente de que se tensaba. Ya no había más sangre ni cuerpos degollados, solo Erza y yo.

Solo… Erza Scarlet y yo, Natsu.

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada, estás a salvo —susurró fraternalmente, todavía acongojada. La solté, no paraba de temblar y al oírla un remolino de emociones me invadió. Me habían dicho esas palabras tantas veces, y no las creía—. Soy yo, únicamente yo ¿sí?

Por impulso miré nuevamente el cadáver de Loke, el departamento forense lo llevaba en una camilla, mis ojos se humedecieron.

— Natsu…

— N-no pasa nada, u-un sueño nada más —dije apresuradamente y me cubrí, protegiéndome. Nunca se me dio bien mostrar mi tristeza frente a otros, y lo que menos necesitaba era que Erza se sumara en el enorme grupo de gente que me compadecía y se juntaba conmigo por ello—. ¿También lo has visto no? A… Loke —cambié de tema— es extraño.

Erza frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo.

— Pareciera que el mundo se empecina en arruinar las vidas de quienes menos culpa tienen…

— No entiendo.

— No importa, el oficial Dreyar te espera dentro, quiere hablar contigo —avisó y tras mirar con pena la camilla que desaparecía a nuestro lado se fue sin despedirse dejándome con una sensación de desasosiego desgarradora.

Podían llamarme imbécil, retardado, ellos no veían lo que yo, por consecuente, mi manera de pensar los confundía. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de una cosa, la muerte de Loke era todo menos natural.

Laxus pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién tendría cuentas a saldar con él, quizás rencor?

— Era popular —refuté— los populares son queridos por las grandes masas.

— Pero alguien debió odiarlo, un poco, por envidia o esas cuestiones juveniles —sus fríos ojos se paseaban entre su fiel libreta y mi cabello. Tenía que ser grandioso mirar una escena del crimen y permanecer como si nada. Me regañé a mi mismo por el mero pensamiento, él también era humano, por supuesto que se veía afectado—. ¿Realmente no conoces a nadie que fuera mala influencia y se juntara con él?

— Yo no sé nada.

Cerró sus notas con brusquedad y suspiró.

— Bien, puedes irte —apreté mis puños— pero cuiden sus espaldas, tú y tu amigo —añadió, si no lo conociera diría que estaba preocupado, por fortuna no era el caso. Seguro que lo dijo por decir, como parte de sus deberes ante la justicia. Sí, indudablemente.

Sin responderle volví a la entrada, donde Lisanna rebuscaba insistentemente en su bolso, al parecer se había quedado a esperarme. Y me alegré.

Evitando hacer ruido me aproxime lo suficiente para soplar a su oído y espantarla, mis planes pasaron a segundo plano al distinguir borrosamente una jeringa.

— ¿Lis, qué haces?

— ¡Ah, Natsu! —Exaltada cerró su bolso—. N-no sabía que ya… em, ¿cómo te fue dentro? ¿Encontraste a quien buscabas? Erza salió hace rato y comentó que andabas mal —entrecerré los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces? —Repetí la pregunta, Lisanna desvió la mirada y pateó la tierra del suelo. Se le notaba el nerviosismo—. Lis…

— Nada, no hacía nada.

— Pero creí ver… —palmeé mis mejillas— olvídalo, volvamos a casa. No habrá escuela por un tiempo.

Caminé con lentitud pensando lo acontecido, primero esa perturbadora visión y ahora objetos imaginarios, quizás debía comentárselo al psiquiatra, mi locura crecía y… y Lisanna se quedó atrás, sin mover ni un músculo.

— Natsu, tengo un favor que pedirte, si no es mucha molestia —inició— no vi a Sting por ningún lado y… necesito que lo vayas a ver, solo para confirmar que todo está en orden —se le escapó una risa avergonzada—, su padre me gritó un montón de groserías la última vez que lo visite, fue muy bochornoso ¿sabes?

— No hace falta Lis, debió fugarse al cine o algo, lo veré en la tarde, en la terapia.

— No, debe ser ahora —casi gritó—, estoy… tú entiendes, me preocupa. Así como Lucy quiere lo mejor para ti yo quiero lo mejor para él, es mi novio Natsu —me recordó al borde del llanto. Mi sonrisa se forzó, odiaba que lo dijeran en voz alta.

"Sting y Lisanna son novios."

"Son felices sin ti."

— P-por favor…

— Lo haré, no hace falta que sufras —interrumpí su teatro. Ella no lo hacía adrede, su intención no era llamar la atención de todos con un drama enorme, solo pasaba. Era inevitable—. Lo haré…

La alegría volvió a su cuerpo y después de abrazarme unas cinco veces nos separamos, yo para ir directo a la casa de Sting y Lisanna a la suya, con Mirajane. Las observe tomarse de la mano, riendo por cualquier ocurrencia. No me fui hasta que ellas lo hicieron, maldito masoquista.

¿De verdad continuaría observando a las familias felices, imaginando que se trataba de la mía?, ¿Podía soportarlo?

— Como me odio —claro que no era capaz, pero me divertía. Con cada gesto, con cada palabra, las familias ajenas me causaban gracia. Porque ingenuamente creían que su burbuja de felicidad sería eterna y nada la destruiría. Y anhelo estar presente, cuando sus ilusiones sean pisoteadas y vean el mundo como en realidad es, yo quiero verlos.

Es en momentos como este en que me replanteo que tan cuerdo estoy, y que tanto me conocen.

Tengo miedo, y frío. Hace mucho frío.

…

— ¡Eres un imbécil, lo sabías, un completo imbécil! ¡Y maldigo el día en que tu madre te dio a luz!

— ¡Y yo cuando puse un pie dentro de esta jodida casa, pueden irse al infierno, ambos! ¡Los odio, LOS ODIO!

El crujir de un jarrón roto. Y… silencio.

Antes de que yo toque la puerta, alguien la abre con violencia, importándole nada que se quiebre más de lo que ya esta y a zancadas sale de la "casa", parando abruptamente al notar mí presencia. Le sonrió y agacha la mirada, mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas cubiertas de moretones recién hechos.

Aun escuchó perfectamente su voz encolerizada, maldiciendo a Dios, a su esposa, a su hijo y cientos de personas más, otro jarrón se quiebra y la discusión cesa, por hoy.

Supe que necesitaba espacio, efímeros instantes de tranquilidad, pero eso no evitó que me acercara y acariciara el recorrido de su llanto, acrecentándolo.

— J-je, hemos vuelto a discutir… —dijo, como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio para mí—. Ha golpeado a mamá y… n-no pude controlarme, lamento que hayas tenido que verme así Natsu-san —inútilmente secó sus lágrimas— Llegare tarde al instituto, que sorpresa.

— Sting… —no sé cómo reconfortarlo, y duele, me duele verlo tan frágil y roto— Han cancelado las clases. Loke… mataron a Loke en el estacionamiento.

Me miró sin mirarme y se alejó del horrible lugar a nuestras espaldas, esa choza mal construida y que se cae a pedazos por culpa del idiota que se hace llamar su padre, un ebrio violento y desempleado.

— Loke es un bastardo con suerte, ya quisiera yo quitarme la vida.

El recuerdo de la mañana volvió a mí y aterrado corrí a donde estaba, obligándolo a verme de frente, le propine un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para que entendiera el mensaje y rió, molestándome.

_No rías_, pensé, _no así, no ahora._

— ¡Te he pegado, no es cosa de gracia! —Grité, Sting calló.

— No, pero me has castigado por lo que dije recién. Que me gustaría morir, suicidarme —comentó, observó nuestros tenis deportivos y sonrió con ironía—. Mira… me has golpeado y sigues de pie, creo que la gente es acertada cuando me llama "tu perro".

— ¡No seas idiota! Ellos no saben nada, eres humano carajo, mereces algo mejor.

Lo sé, estoy seguro de ello…

— Sting…

— No me suicidare, Natsu-san. Sería como rendirme ante él y no lo acepto, no importa si tengo que mentirle a Lisanna o Lucy con que me he lastimado practicando futbol, no le daré la satisfacción de tenerme acorralado y con miedo, ni tampoco lo acusare con los policías ¿Para qué, eh? Soy un caso perdido para ellos, asisto con un loquero, nadie se molestaría en escuchar a un patético chico como yo.

— Mierda Sting, Lis se preocupa por ti, yo también —le recordé dolido—, no estás solo —posé mi mano en su hombro y fui apartado al instante, notó la incertidumbre en mis orbes jade, más no se disculpo.

_¿Por qué?_

— No —se alejó llorando de nuevo—, no lo hagas Natsu-san, no finjas que me quieres cuando ambos tenemos claro que no es así.

— Yo si te quiero, ¡no digas estupideces! ¡Necesitamos ir a una farmacia a que te curen! —Repliqué, y volvió a retroceder. Un paso a la vez, mi corazón se fue encogiendo hasta reducirse a cenizas— Escúchame, yo…

— ¡No soy tu puta, que te quede claro! ¡Y estoy harto de tener que consolarte cuando Lucy te aparta y dice o hace algo que te lástima! ¡Puedo cuidarme solo, puedo ir a la farmacia solo! —bramó, incapaz de mantenerse en pie se dejo caer, apretando sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Yo no pude responderle, no pude avanzar e insistir. No tenía caso, él tenía la razón, no yo. Ya no éramos niños. Y maldición, cuánto dolía.

El viento revolviendo mi cabellera fue mi acompañante de vuelta, caminaba sin un destino fijo, sin una meta exacta y de pronto, caí. El graznido de un cuervo me frustró, y empecinado en volver y arreglar las cosas con Sting me levante y di la vuelta.

El sonido de una guitarra oxidada me distrajo, justo delante un chico algo mayor que yo y con la cara cubierta de piercings la tocaba desafinadamente, cantaba como si hubiese comido metal.

Al notar que lo veía sonrió.

— ¿Te ha gustado mi música, mocoso?

— Estás loco —gruñí y lo pase de largo, cambió la melodía y volví a detenerme, observándolo por encima del hombro ¿Exactamente qué tramaba? — ¿Qué mierda quieres?

— Solo hice una pregunta inocente, ge hee. Me he perdido de camino al manicomio y pensé que podrías guiarme.

— ¿Man… manicomio?, ¿Por qué habría de conocerlo?

Una frase, solo una basto para derrumbarme, a mí y a mis amigos, quienes se veían arrastrados inconscientemente a su perdición por el simple hecho de haberme conocido. Solo una frase fue suficiente para terminar de romperme, dejándome en claro que nunca debí preguntar.

_Lucy…_

— Porque… tú naciste para pertenecer ahí. Ge hee.

_Mentí, al final si que te haré mucho daño._

* * *

No saben cuánto me alegra que esta cosa sea bien recibida por ustedes *ay sí, los amo y no me canso de repetirlo* entonces… tengan un poco de paciencia con el NaLu, no se arrepentirán (?) espero, btw. Me he concentrado más en Lisanna y Sting porque son importantes, MUY importantes y tenía que introducir a otro personaje, a que no lo reconocen XD además está el pasado de cada uno, todos son malos a su manera, nadie se salva aquí.

Ando pensando en cambiar el género de "Romance/Drama" a "Hurt/Confort/Drama" y la clasificación a M, ya veré. Nos leemos babys~

Review or die.


End file.
